


Midnight Talks

by HandwithQuill



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandwithQuill/pseuds/HandwithQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After “it’s not easy being green” Belle returns to the Storm Cellar</p>
<p> Late addition to the Rumbelle wank week on Tumblr.</p>
<p>Warning: Un-beta-ed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Talks

The clanking of the storm cellar door opening woke Rumpelstiltskin from his light doze. It was late and he wondered what Zelena wanted. There wasn’t much moonlight coming down the stairs and the door closed behind them before he could make out who it was, but he knew it wasn’t Zelena.

There was cloth rustling, then a clink, then a flashlight turned on. He was up and grasping the wires of his cage.

“Belle.” 

“Rumple.” She smiled sadly as she took another step down.

“No!” he called, arm thrust through the gaps, hand held out to stop her. “Don’t come any closer. It’s to dangerous! She’s given me orders to kill anyone who comes down those step who is not her.”

The heavy sigh she let out had him gripping he bars tighter. He wanted to go to her, wanted to wrap his arms around her and never let go. He just wanted to be with her with nothing hanging over them.

“What are you doing here?”

“She’s asleep. We still haven’t found your dagger and…” she swallowed hard, voice wavering when she spoke again. “I-, after Bae- I needed to see you.”

“Belle.”

“I’m sorry about Bae, Rumple. To lose him again…” She stopped to wipe away her tears.

He shook the cage door slightly as his eyes and throat started to burn with tears as well. “Please?” he gasped. “I can’t-I’ve dealt with that as much as I can right now. Later when Zelena is gone, but right now, you’re here. I want to think about good things.”

“Like what?”

“Like…” His mind scrambled for something, so many images spinning in his head. He finally stopped on one. Them, in his shop, after he came back from NeverLand. Him telling her all he wanted was the future path were they were together. “Like you. Like how much I wish I could come to you right now. Like how much I want to wrap my arms around you. Kiss you, your forehead, your eyes, cheeks then your lips.”

“Rumple,” Her breath was quickening and he watched her lick her lips. He licked his own and continued

“I’d run my hands down your back, down under you ass, pulling you closer so you can feel how much I want you.” He shifted his feet as that evidence was becoming apparent. “then I’d run my hand down under your skirt, around to your front and slip it into your knicker to see if you wanted me as much.”

“Rumple,” she gasped and fumbled with the flashlight as she gripped the railing. 

“I can’t do this, Belle. Touch you like I want to. Will you do it for me, Sweetheart?”

“What?”

“Please, Belle? Will you?”

She didn’t answer him, but after a few seconds, she set the flashlight on the bottom step and slipped off her boots. She met his eyes and reached under her skirt, pulled down her tights, then sat on one of the steps. “Tell me.”

“You first. Tell me where we are? The house? The shop? The Library? Where?”

“The Library,” she said slowly, closing her eyes briefly. “I’m sitting at the circulation desk. It’s a slow day, but I can’t leave to come see you. And I really want to. Been wanting you all day. To distracted myself, I pick up a few books to re-shelve.”

“You’re back in the stacks,” he takes over, “on one of those little stools all libraries have, you left your shoes behind at the desk and are not wearing any hose, when I sneak up behind you.”

“I know you’re there but I don’t move, waiting to see what you’ll do.”

“What I do is place my hand on your ankle.” He nodded at her and she moved her hand to her ankle. “Lightly rubbing with my fingers, I slowly move up your leg.” He watched her hand and shifted again. “I move up your thigh, under your skirt, fingers caressing along the hem of your knickers. I know now that you planned something as you are wearing that pair.” 

She gasps and meets his eyes again. With a smirk, she leans back a little on the step behind her and lifts she skirt. He moans as he sees she is wearing the one pair of panties she has that drives him nuts.

“Belle.” His hips shift forward and he swallows harshly to keep his concentration. “I run my finger along the waistband until my hand in at your front, then I dip my finger in. Slowly.” He waits while she follows his words. “the tip of my finger runs along your lips, but don’t enter. I do that for a little bit, until I feel your wetness slipping out to coat my finger.” 

He heard her whimper, his eyes never leaving the movement of her finger, waiting for her to catch up to his words. When she bit her lip and her hooded eyes lifted to his, he continued.

“I dip the tip of my finger in, collecting your juices and bringing them up, coating the rest of you. I circle around your nub, never directly touching it yet, as you shift on the stool. Both of your hands have grasped the shelf to give you better leverage as you try to get my hand where you want it. I continue to tease you for a while until one of your hands covers mind. Your fingers direct mine, guiding me to where you need my touch. Show me, Sweetheart. Show me where you want my touch.”

Belle whimpered again as she moved her hand between her legs. She hand turned sideways on the stairs, foot braced on the far railing, the other hand grasping the railing above her head, her face pressed into her shoulder. “Rumple.”

His own breathing was coming harshly and he squeezes one hand on the wire cage and the other one cups him. It wasn’t his intention, but as he bucks into his hand, he scrambles for his buckle. A few strokes and he looks up. “Belle.”

She meets his eyes even as her hips lift to meet her fingers. Within a few thrust, they are in rhythm, hands moving the way they wished their bodies could. And it isn’t too long before shuddering through their release. He falls to his knees in his cage, head pressed to the wires as he recovers. He throws some sawdust and broken straw on the evidence of their encounter and puts himself away as Belle slowly comes back to herself.

She sits up and pulls on her tights and boots, picks up the flashlight and looks at him. She opens her mouth, but he cuts her off.

“I love you, Belle. We’ll get through this. As you said, just believe in us. Just a little bit longer and it’ll be our turn.”

She smiled at him and nodded. Standing, she blew him a kiss and snuck back out of the cellar. He leans back against the spinning wheel, his mind playing out off the ways to bring Zelena down. He’ll do what ever is necessary to get back to Belle.


End file.
